Reality is Finally Better Than my Dreams
by summaluv14
Summary: Elena is frustrated that everyone is trying to save her. But when the unthinkable happens, can Elena finally convince everyone that it's dangerous? Will she confront her true feelings for her boyfriend's brother? *DELENA*
1. Full Moon

_**Um, I guess this would take place after "The Last Dance", it's smack dab in the middle of the whole Klaus situation. Anyways, this is my first TVD fanfic, hope you enjoy it! I wrote it more like a scene, or script, so it's not super detailed. Character dialogue in quotations and actions/facial expressions in parantheses. REVIEW PLESASE, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK(without being too harsh, don't want my feelings to get hurt.)**_

(Damon just told Elena she'll be moving to a safe house, far away.)

Elena: "Damon, stop being ridiculous."

Damon: "I'm not being ridiculous, Elena. I'm saving your life."

Elena: "At what cost? If my life is being apart from everyone I love, it's not worth it. That's not a life worth saving."

Damon: (looks at her frustrated and super speeds over to where she stands.) "No, you don't get to say that. All these people you supposively love, are trying to save your life." (looks Elena in the eye, she still looks unconvinced. Damon sighs.) "You said that you would feel horrible if anyone died to save you, but really, wouldn't you feel horrible if you were them and you didn't try your damndest to save you? You also said that a life away from the people you love isn't much of one, the people who are trying to dave you have the same thing in mind." (Elena looks confused.) "I, for example, I don't want to live if it means you'll die." (Damon looks into Elena's eyes then hears glass breaking.) "Stay here, I'll be right back." (Damon walks away to go check out what the noise was.)

Elena: (Stays put for once, thinking about what Damon said, but then suddenly looks panic-y) "Damon, DON'T!" (She screams, running to the living room desperately. She finally gets there and sees five wolves surrounding Damon and now her. She whispers.) "It's a full moon."

_**Duh-duh-duhhhhhhhhhhh! Cliff hanger! REVIEW, PLEASE! Reviews=Love.**_

_**(Sorry the chapter is so short, I already wrote the whole thing, I just have to sort it into chapters.)**_


	2. Plans

_**Hiya! I got a few alerts, so I decided I'd sit down and do the next chapter! I still haven't got any review yet! Keep the alerts and hopefully some reviews coming, guys! Let me know how you like it so far.**_

Damon: (Quietly backing away from the wolves, eyes on them the entire time.) "Do you ever do anything I tell you to?"

Elena: "I couldn't exactly lock myself in your room while the wolves killed you."

Damon: "No, you could have, you just chose not to. How exactly did you plan to save my life?"

Elena: "..."

Damon: "That's what I thought."

Elena: "I don't see you coming up with anything, either."

Damon: "For your information, I do have a plan. But it's one that likely to fail, which results in death."

Elena: "Aren't all your plans like that?"

Damon: "Haha, very funny. I do seem to recall my 'plans' have saved your life on more than one occasion."

Elena: "Okay, then. What's the plan, oh wise one?"

Damon: "You're not going to like it."

Elena: "Again, aren't all your plans-" (Damon suddenly pushes Elena away from the wolves and Damon breaks off the legs of a nearby chair and throws it at two of the wolves, which are taken down momentarily. The other three wolves move fast, and Damon super speeds too, Elena sees a blurry, furry mess, not knowing whats really going on. Suddenly, you hear necks snap, two wolves are down, the other wounded two get back up. One joins the fight against Damon and the other seems to remember Elena. Within a second, the wolf has Elena on the ground, pinned. Then, the wolf takes a chunk out of her shoulder and Elena screams. Just as sudden as it all happened, Elena is carried away quickly, supernaturally quickly.)

_**Okay, so I just looked over the story and all the chapters are pretty short, so, sorry guys! I'll try to post frequently because they are so short, but don't hold me to it. Sorry if the action scene sucks, I'm not too good at writing those. REVIEWS PLEASE...**_


	3. How did you know?

_**Got a few more alerts and some reviews, so I figured you guys deserved another chapter. Hope you like it!**_

Damon: (Sets Elena down on a soft, white, bed.) "Elena, honey, are you okay?" (-worriedly)

Elena: (Replies quietly and painfully.) "Damon, it hurts."

Damon: (Bites his wrist and offers it to Elena.) "Here, drink up." (Elena takes the vampire blood gratefully and watches as her wound starts to heal.)

Elena: "How come your blood heals so much faster than Stefan's?"

Damon: "I've got more human blood in my system."

Elena: "Sorority girls trump bunnies?"

Damon: (Nodding and smiling.) "Sorority girls trump bunnies."

Elena: (Looking around for the first time.) "Where are we?"

Damon: "A panic room of sorts. Full moon-themed."

Elena: (Gets up and looks around some more.) "When did you do all this?"

Damon: (Pained expression.) "After Rose."

Elena: "Oh. Were you ever in love with her? Honestly?"

Damon: "No, she was a good friend, though."

Elena: (After a few seconds, looks away and considers her next words carefully.) "How can you be so sure? That you weren't in love with her, I mean."

Damon: (Shrugs.) "Lots of reasons, really. One was that I knew what it was like to be in love, I've experianced it before. It didn't feel that way with Rose..."

Elena: "But you did with who? Katherine?"

Damon: (Shakes his head slowly.) "No, what I had with Katherine, if I had anything with Katherine, was more of infatuation. It was fake, the opposite of love."

Elena: "Well then, who were you in love with?"

Damon: (Gives her a look.) "I think you know."

**~~~~~~~~~~AWKWARD SILENCE~~~~~~~~~~**

Elena: "So, how long do we have to stay down here?"

Damon: (Looks at watch.) "Another hour or so. Just until the fullmoon is gone. Of course, I understand if you want to spend a little more quality time with yours truly." (Elena rolls her eyes and continues to inspect the room. Damon reaches down to pick something up and winces.)

_**Oh-no! Why did Damon wince? Was he in pain? Why was he in pain?**_

_**If you want to find out, all I want is ONE little review! PLEASE?**_

_**Oh, and for those of you who DON'T know who Rose is, I'll explain. She was a very old vampire who knew Katherine back in the days when she was human. She briefly dated Damon(if dated is the right word) and she was ultimately bitten by a werewolf that was going for Damon. After seeing her in so much pain, Damon dreamed a little dream for her and staked her. She died. Damon was sad. Then he killed a couple people. Oh, Damon, no matter what you do, I will always love you.**_


	4. Revelations

_**I recieved two more reviews so, here ya go! Hope you don't hate me after you read it! :)**_

Elena: "Are you okay, Damon?"

Damon: "Psssh! Am I okay? I'm great! If anything, I should be asking YOU if YOU'RE okay. You know, you being a puny little human and all."

Elena: " 'puny little human'? Really? If I remember correctly, I believe this 'puny little human' saved your life."

Damon: "Regardless, you're the one who just got bit by a werewolf." (Elena's eyes go wide.)

Elena: "Damon, did you get bitten too?" (Damon at first looks surprised but then grows serious. Elena suddenly seems to see a rip in Damon's shirt. Serious as heck, she says:) "Take off your shirt."

Damon: (Smirks.) "Now Elena, this is hardly the time nor the place-"

Elena: "Damon! Take off your shirt." (Damon reluctantly looks at Elena then slips his shirt off. Elena keeps eye contact with him while she walks around him to his back. When she sees the red, bumpy wound on his back she stops dead short, hand over her mouth in shock. She reaches out to touch it and Damon flinches, Elena's tears start to fall as she whispers one word.) "Damon,"

_**:'''''''''''( in case you don't know what that is, it's a VERY SAD face...oh, damon!**_


	5. Kiss Me

_**Okay so the last chapter was uber short so I decided to be nice and post another one quickly. Do you love it so far? When I read it to my best friend she gasped at all the right moments. It boosted my ego a bit, I admit. So, boost my ego a little more and REVIEW!**_

(Back at the house, five minutes later.)

Damon: "Elena," (Buttoning his shirt.)

Elena: "It's okay. We'll find a cure. Everything's going to be okay." (Looks at Damon.) "Everyone is going to be okay."

Damon: "Elena!" (Grabs her shoulders.) "Elena, I need you to not go crazy on me, okay?" (Elena nodds.) "I am going to die." (Elena shakes her head fiercely.)

Elena: "No, you're going to be okay. We're going to find the cure."

Damon: (Looks into her eyes.) "Elena! I need you to listen to me. There is no cure." (Elena starts crying again at this.)

Elena: "There has to be."

Damon: (Looks into her eyes again.) "What can I do?"

Elena: (Laughs halfheartedly.) "Aren't I the one who should be asking YOU that?"

Damon: (Half smiles sadly.) "What can I do?"

Elena: (Looks at him, really looks at him.) "Kiss me."

Damon: (Extremely confused, Elena looks just as confused as him.) "I..."

Stefan: "Are you guys okay? I saw the broken glass." (Elena and Damon take a few steps away from each other and turn towards Stefan.)

Damon: "Everything's fine, little brother. Don't be such a worrywart." (Elena was looking at the ground but now suddenly jerks her head up.)

Elena: "What? No, everything is not fine." (Looks at Stefan.) "We need to talk."

_**Whoa? Did that just happen? Elena just willingly asked Damon to kiss her! And then Stefan walked in! Did he hear what she said? When Elena says "We need to talk." does she mean about Damon's wound or about the almost kiss? Or both?**_

_**TWO REVIEWS will get you the next chapter. Just two! C'mon guys, you can do it! I BELIEVE in you like Elena believes in Damon! 3**_


	6. The Stefan I Hate

_**Hiya, guys! So, I got my two reviews so here ya go! This is like one of my favorite chapters in this story, so I hope you like it too! READ ON!**_

Stefan: "What do you mean he got bit by a werewolf?"

Elena: "I mean, he got bit, by a werewolf. Look, judging from the Rose situation, we don't have much time. Damon's convinced there's no cure but-"

Stefan: "I can't believe this!" (Stefan seems angry.) "What with everything happening right now with Klaus, Damon picked the absolute worst time to get bitten by a freaking werewolf!" (Shakes his head.)

Elena: "No, no!" (Elena getting angry herself.) "Yout think he chose to get bitten? You think he wanted to die today? This is not his fault, DO NOT try to blame this on him."

Stefan: "Why are you defending him?"

Elena: "Today, Damon risked his life for the billionth time to protect mine. He pushed me to safety before he turned on the wolves. It took all of two seconds to do it. But, it was two seconds he didn't have. And when the wolves turned on me, he abandoned battle and saved me again. Your brother is dying. _Damon_ is dying. And all you can say about him is an accusation? That is NOT the Stefan I love, that is the Stefan I HATE. Damon saved my life for the billionth time today, and it's finally killing him. I'm not angry, I am deeply saddened." (Elena walks away leaving Stefan standing there, feeling like a jerk. Then we realize Damon heard EVERYTHING.)

_**Do you love it? Do you hate it? Give me some feedback, you guys! I'm not going to do the whole 'give me this many reviews and you'll get another chapter' anymore because I just feel like a jerk when I do that. I'll post the next chapter either later today or tomorrow.**_

_**(I don't mean to be cocky, but I absoulutely love Elena's speech in this chapter! It is just so...DELENA! Haha, hope you guys liked it.)**_


	7. Reasons Why

_**It's 11:30 in California right now, but here I am, typing away. I know I said I was going to post the next chapter up yesterday, but I got a little distracted(SORRY!). I think I've told you all before but I already finished this story but I hand wrote it, so I have to type each chapter. I'm writing a part two of sorts right now, but it's going to be in regular story format unlike this script-like one. Anyways, hope you guys love this chapter!**_

Elena: (Wipes her face from tears before walking in.) "Hey, how are you doing?"

Damon: (Rolls his eyes.) "I'm fine, Elena. It's not like I'm dying or something."

Elena: (Stops what she's doing.) "Stop, okay? Just stop. Be serious for five seconds." (Turns away from him, exasperated.)

Damon: "Elena, I can't. Just let me make the stupid little jokes so I don;t go insance, kay?" (Elena nodds at him, showing him she understands.) "Thanks."

Elena: (Confused.) "For what? I just yelled at you."

Damon: "Yeah, but you're not treating me like some useless piece of trash. You're not acting like you're just waiting for me to die."

Elena: "That's because I'm NOT going to let you die." (Elena walks over to retrieve a blood bag and brings it back to Damon.) "Here," (Throwing the bag to Damon.) "You're going to need your energy." (Elena smiles and then heads upstairs. Damon looks at the bag and then sets it down.)

Stefan: "You should drink that. She's right, you're going to need your energy." (Stefan walks into the library and after a few moments of silence...) "She cares about you, you know. Maybe more than she cares about me."

Damon: (Laughs and shakes his head.) "Yeah that's why she's with you, right? C'mon, you don't have to tell me lies just because I'm a dead man."

Stefan: "I'm not lying. I know you heard what she said to me, or rather yelled to me. Did the way she defended you make you think she didn't care?" (They're both silent until Elena bounces in.)

Elena: "Stefan, Caroline and Alaric are outside."

Stefan: "Right, can I talk to you for a sec, Elena?"

Elena: (Cautiously.) "Sure," (They both walk a far enough distance away for Damon not to hear.)

Stefan: "I don't think you should stay here."

Elena: "What? Why in the world shouldn't I?"

Stefan: "Damon's a huge threat to you right now. He's going to get out-of-control bloodthirsty soon and I don't want you anywhere near him when that happens."

Elena: "Okay, just stop. I'm staying. It's Damon we're talking about here."

Stefan: "Yeah, the Damon who's been know to snap and kill people!"

Elena: "What is up with you today? Damon's not like that anymore! Why are you being like this?"

Stefan: "I'm trying to protect you, Elena! Everything I do is to protect YOU."

Elena: "I know that. But Stefan, I don't need protecting from this, from him. I 'm staying."

Stefan: "Elena-"

Elena: "It's Damon, Stefan!" (Getting louder.)

Stefan: "I know, Elena! It's Damon! That's why I'm about to go look for a cure I'm 99% doesn't exist! But I'm doing it for my brother! What I can;t figure out is why YOU'RE willing to risk YOUR life for him!"

Elena: (Looks kind of hurt.) "What are you trying to say?"

Stefan: "Are you in love with him?" (Raise of eyebrows.)

Elena: (After a few beats.) "I don't know how to answer that."

Stefan: "I think you just did." (A car horn blares and Stefan leaves without another word.)

_**It's 12:00 right now, guys! This is how much I love you right now! Okay, so, what did you think? Huh? Did you love it? Did ya hate it? LET ME KNOW!**_

_**OH, and by the way, did anyone catch last night's episode? CRAZINESS! Remember guys, I wrote this fanfic before the whole Damon-gets-bit thing, so if anything else happens on the show that resembles this fanfic, I'm claiming psychicness! Haha, anyway, next chapter up soon!**_


	8. Losing Control

_"It's Damon, Stefan!"_

_"I know, Elena, it's Damon! That's why I'm about to go search for a cure that I'm 99% sure doesn't exist! But I'm doing it because he's my brother. What I can't figure out is why YOU'RE willing to risk YOUR life for him!"_

_"What are you trying to say?"_

_"Are you in love with him?"_

_"I don't know how to answer that."_

_"I think you just did."_

(Elena stands there for a dew moments before returning to Damon, who's in his bedroom.)

Damon: "Did Stefan leave? You'd think he'd say goodbye considering I may be dead by the time he gets back. Where'd he go, by the way?"

Elena: (In a transe-like state.) "I told you to kiss me. I told you to kiss me earlier, but you didn't." (Damon looks surprised but doesn't say anything. Elena looks at Damon.) "Why didn't you kiss me?" (Damon still remains silent.) "You didn't want to kiss me?" (Elena sounds worried.)

Damon: (Looks incredilous.) "Oh, just shut-up." (Damon walks over to Elena using human speed and kisses her. Soft at first, and then more desperate. He super speeds them both to the bed, Damon on top and they're still kissing. FInally, Elena breaks the kiss to take off her shirt. In the seconds it takes her to remove her shirt, Damon's werewolf-enduced-thirst kicks in. Elena realizes it too late when the shirt is finally over her head and Damon is on top of her. Soon, his teeth are biting into Elena's neck and she screams.)

Elena: "Damon! NO! Damon, stop!" (Damon's thirst is over after a few moments but by then, Elena's already unconcious. Damon, realizing what he's done, quickly gets off her and sits beside her. He checks her pulse franticly, having to do it more than once because his hands are shaking so badly. He finds a pulse and then bits his wrist and feeds Elena his blood. After a few minutes of this, Elena's eyes open and see Damon. Her eyes widen in fright and then scrambles to the other side of the room and picks up an old-fashioned letter opener.)

Damon: (His eyes are moist, and he puts his hands in the air.) "Elena, it's me. It's really me, okay? I'm so sorry for what I did, SO sorry. Please, don't be afraid of me."

Elena: (Crying herself, lowers the letter opener.) "Damon?" (She asks simply, scared out of her mind. Damon slowly nodds and Elena drops the letter opener and runs into Damon's arms, sobbing. Damon shuts his eyes tight and then opens them slowly. He strokes her, trying to comfort her.)

Damon: "I'm so sorry, Elena. I'm so sorry."

_**Oh, Damon. I don't care what kind of crap you pull, I'll always love you. But will Elena? Looks like it from the hug. *sigh* There hasn't been a single review since I took back the 'review or suffer from cliff-hangeritis'. I'm not enforcing that again, but reviews are GREATLY appreciated. I really want to know what you guys think so far. Much love! **_


	9. Bare Natural

_**Hello, everybody! Nice to see you again...today! Yupp! I just updated this story twice in one day! I WENT there! It's all thanks to one very nice review from a Mrs.**__**TheSalvatoreGirl4eva**__**! She got me in a good mood so I decided to pass on the kindness! This chapter has a little Delena cuteness, hope you guys like it!**_

(In Damon's bathroom.)

(Elena is wiping the excess blood off her wound and cringes when she hits a sensitive area.)

Damon: "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Elena: "I'm fine! And stop apoligizing! It wasn't your fault, you weren't in control of yourself. Go back to being the Damon I've come to know and love."

Damon: (Smiles.) "You love me, huh?"

Elena: (Serious.) "Maybe. I could." (She then attempts light-heartedness.) "For sure not if you keep acting all whiney like this." (Elena and Damon smirk, Damon does the eyebrow thing.)

Damon: "You missed a spot." (Points to Elena's chest. Elena looks down and Damon kisses her long and sweet. After they break away, Elena smiles her first true smile since Damon lost control.) "Is that more like the Damon you've come to know and COULD love?"

Elena: "Hmmm, you're getting there." (Elena smiles at Damon for a while beofre turning around, looking for something.) "Do you know where my shirt is? I feel wierd walking around half-naked."

Damon: "Who really needs a shirt? Heck, who really needs clothes at all? I say we embrace our natural selves!"

Elena: (Raises her eyebrows.) "We?"

Damon: "Yes. WE should get bare natural together."

Elena: (Lets Damon move closer and closer until thier bodies are touching and thier lips are mere centimeters apart.) "You wish." (Elena whispers before she turns and walks away.)

Damon: "Tease!" (He calls after and then adds.) "Wait, where are you going?"

Elena: "To get a new shirt!"

_**Haha, bare natural. Was it a little too nerdy for ya? By the way guys, the next chapter not only is probably the longest chapter in this whole story, but it also contains cute Delena scenes, inspiring Elena speeches, AND shocking news! So, look forward to it! The next chapter will most definetly go up tomorrow because I'm super excited for you guys to read it! **_

_**Oh, quick question! I kind of ended this story really Delena-ee and then started writing it again, but then finished it very depressingly. I picked it up AGAIN and so far, it's probably at the story's best. Should I post the continuations as Reality is Finally Better Than My Dreams, or make it a sequel? I'm not really sure, so I'm asking you guys! Let me know what I should do! *love***_


	10. The Truth Hurts

_**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I seriously thought that I had already posted this chapter on Monday! I was about to post the chapter after this and I realized this one wasn;t even up yet! Again, SORRY! You get two chapters today, then! :)**_

_**Okay, so here is probably my favorite chapter so far! It's just so Delena-ee! Anyways, hope you guys love it as much as I do!**_

(Elena walks into Stefan's room and over to the dresser where her clothes are. She opens the top drawer and pulls out a plain purple v-neck. She pulls it over her head and closes the drawer. She looks up to see a picture of Stefan and her. He's picking her up and twirling her around. She's laughing and she looks really, really, happy. She smiles slightly at the memory, but she feels like it was so long ago and different from today, from now. But she now knows what she has to do. Elena then walks back to Damon's room where he's laying on his bed.)

Damon: (Not looking so good.) "Hey, I don't feel so good." (Frowns.) "Kiss it make it better?" (Elena smiles but then sighs sadly.)

Elena: "I'm about to make you feel worse. Damon, I-"

Damon: "I'll save you some time, Elena." (Damon clears his throat and starts talking in a high pitch tone.) "Today was a mistake, blah, blah, blah, I love Stefan, yadda, yadda, yadda, I hope we can still me bestest friends forever." (Damon goes back to his regular voice.) "Was I close?"

Elena: "Not at all." (Damon frowns again.) "I was going to say that today was one of th best days of my life. I was going to say that the only thing that I regret about today was that it took you getting bitten by a werewolf for me to realize that I love you. I was going to tell you, that I'm picking you."

Damon: (Feels like he's waiting for Elena to laugh and yell, 'gotcha!') "Why on earth would that make me feel worse?"

Elena: (Smiles ever so slightly.) "Because, I've also decided nothing...intimate can happen between us until I break things off with Stefan. I owe him that much."

Damon: (Nodds understandingly.) "Okay, but can you come lie here with me?" (Elena looks skeptical, but Damon throws his hands in the air.) "I swear, nothing raunchy! Not even cuddling!" (Elena smiles bigger and then climbs into Damon's bed. She pauses for a few seconds while she's in the process of climbing over him. While she pauses, she looks up and smiles at Damon, he just shakes his head, mock-disaprovingly. Elena flops down besides him and turns. She looks at him, thinking. Finally, she sighs quietly, lays her head on his chest and wraps her arms around him.)

Damon: "But Elena, isn't this-"

Elena: (Closes her eyes.) "Shut up and enjoy it, yout idiot." (Damon smiles and wraps his arms around Elena. Then it seems like something just crossed his mind.)

Damon: (Awed look on his face.) "Oh my god, you just told m eyou loved me!" (Elena's head shots up.)

Elena: "What? When did I say that?"

Damon: "You just said it!" (Elena still looks unconvinced.) "When you were disproving my theory? You said, and I quote, 'The only thing I regret about today was that it took you getting bitten by a werewolf for me to realize that I love you!" (Damon looks at her, smiling wide. She just frowns and mumbles under her breath.) "What was that, Elena?" (Damon is still all smiles, Elena starts to glare at him.)

Elena: "I said, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Damon: (Smirks.) "Oh, Elena, Elena, Elena. You don't have to worry." (Damon suddenly gets serious.) "I uh, I love you too." (Elena's face softens and she looks deeply touched.)

Elena: (Takes Damon's hands in hers.) "Damon, I know how hard that most have been for you to say. So, honestly, I DIDN'T SAY I LOVED YOU!"

Damon: (Shakes his head, smiling slightly.) "That was a good one. Of course, I was just playing along with the whole 'I love you' thing."

Elena: (She's now sitting all the way up, criss-cross applesauce style, she nodds with a mock serious expression on her face.) "Oh, Damon, Damon, Damon. You don't have to worry." (Suddenly truely becomes serious.) "I, uh,-Stefan!"

Stefan: (Smiles.) "Hey, what's going on in here?"

Damon: "Death. You know, the usual." (Damon rolls his eyes, Elena surpresses a sad giggle.)

Stefan: "Right. Elena, can I talk to you?"

Elena: "Of course." (She smiles worriedly. She begins to follow Stefan out the door but Damon stops her. 'Do you want me to come with?' He mouths. She shakes her head no, squeezes Damon's hand, and walks out the door into the hallway.

Elena: "Stefan,"

Stefan: "Elena, wait,"

Elena: "Please, Stefan, just let me go first." (Stefan nodds reluctantly for her to continue.) "It's not fair for me or you if we stay together. My heart's just not in it. My heart wasn't meant for you, it was meant for Damon. I-"

Stefan: "Elena,"

Elena: "No, Stefan. Just let me finish." (Elena's eyes are starting to water.)

Stefan: "There is no cure, Elena." (She looks confused.)

Elena: "You didn't find anything in Isobel's research?"

Stefan: "No, that would have been something. We found credible evidence that there is absolutely no cure. Damon's going to die. So, unless you can tell me that you don't have the slightest feelings for me, I can forget what you just said. He's going to die anyway, Elena." (Elena looks shocked and her tears are steadily flowing now.) "I'll give you some time to-"

Elena: "No." (Her voice comes out clear and strong despite her tears.)

Stefan: "What do you mean?"

Elena: "I mean, yes. Yes, I have feeling for you, but no, you can't forget what I just said. I loved you so much! I still probably love you. But if we continue our relationship after all this, we'll both doubt it and I don't want either of us to get even more hurt. But more than that Stefan, more than any of that, is the fact that I love him. And that's not going to change, even when he's long dead." (Elena wipes her face fo tears.) "Thank you, for trying to help him." (And with that, Elena walked back to Damon's room.)

_**I don't know why, but Elena has the best freaking speeches in this story! ..? If you are going to review any chapter, review THIS ONE! OKAY? **_

_**Haha, love you guys!**_


	11. Letting Go

(Elena walks back into Damon's room. He sees her and smiles weakly before he starts convulsing in pain. Elena runs over to him quickly.)

_**I think I quote from everybody's favorite bad vampire would sum up this chapter pretty good. "I need you to listen to me, and prepare yourself for what I'm about to tell you." Oh, SNAP! Seriously guys, grab your tissue box.**_

Elena: "Damon!" (Elena's hands flutter over him, not knowing what to do. Stefan is suddenly next to her, eyes wide.)

Stefan: "What's happening?"

Elena: (Crying again.) "I don't know! Damon? Damon!" (Damon stops shaking, his body relaxes. Elena gets up on his bed and strokes his hair.) "Damon, honey, are you okay?"

Damon: (Sounds so freaking weak it makes Elena's heart hurt.) "Elena?"

Elena: "I'm right here."

Damon: "I need you to do something for me."

Elena: "Anything."

Damon: "Good, I need you to take this," (Damon picks up a wooden stake that was on his bedside dresser and hands it to her.) "and drive it through my heart."

Elena: (Cries harder and looks at Damon in disbelief.) "What? Damon, how could you say that?"

Damon: "Elena," (Damon puts his hands on her cheeks and tries to wipe away her tears. He looks into her deep, beautiful, brown eyes.) "there is _nothing _I want more than to spend the rest of eternity with you. It _sucks_ that we don't have more time. But, I can't live another minute like this. Up until I met you, my life was meaningless. _You_ gave me meaning. You took away all my pain. So, I'm asking the love of my long life to take away the last of it." (Elena's tears start to fall again, but she nodds sadly. She climbs on top of him, one knee on each side of his torso, and grips the stake tightly. She kisses him softly, and it tastes like tears because they're both crying now. She cups his face in her hands and blinks hard, trying to get rid of the tears.)

Elena: "I love you."

Damon: "I love you too."

(Elena wipes away her tears and balances the point of the stake on Damon's heart. And then, she pushes down on it as hard as she can. She hears a quiet choking sound from Damon but keeps her eyes closed. When she finallt opens them her eyes, she finds herself in Stefan's bed, in her pajamas.)

_**I'm almost scared to ask what you thought of this chapter. Do you hate me? There's no reason to, I promise this story has a happy delena ending! Keep reading, even if you want to murder me at this point...**_


	12. What Seems Is a Happily Ever After

_Elena wipes away her tears and balances the point of the stake on Damon's heart. And then, she pushes down on it as hard as she can. She hears a quiet choking sound from Damon but keeps her eyes closed. When she finally opens her eyes, she finds herself in Stefan's bed, in her pajamas._

(She looks over and sees Stefan, still sleeping, beside her. She tries her best to stay silent but still move quickly out of Stefan's room. As soon as she hits the hallway, Elena sprints to Damon's room. When she get there, she flings open the door without thinking. What he saw was a half-naked Damon in a towel kissing Andie goodbye. When he saw her, Damon nearly dropped his towel, but thankfully he didn't.) _**-(More like UNfortunately.)**_

Damon: "Elena?" (Damon said it like he wasn't sure if he was really seeing her.)

Elena: "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Um, I'll just leave." (Elena turns to leave the way she came.)

Damo: "No! No, it's okay. Andie was just leaving, right Andie?" (Damon turns to Andie, but she's too busy glaring at Elena to say anything. Damon looks back towards Elena.) "Right." (Damon looks expectantly at Andie, waiting for her to leave but she just keeps shooting daggers at Elena. Elena realizes this and looks up at Damon nervously.)

Elena: "Um, I''l just wait outside while you get dressed."

Andie: :"Good idea." (She doesn't break her stare for even a second.)

Elena: (Extremely uncomfortable.) "Right." (Elena walks out the door and just stands there, feeling extremely stupid. After a few seconds Andie comes out and shoots Elena another glare.)

Andie: "You can go in there now."

Elena: (Tries her best to smile.) "Thanks." (She tries to move past Andie to the open door but she stops her.)

Andie: "Not so fast there, eager beaver. I know that Damon considers you a friend, but that does NOT mean I have to like you. I'm on to you, Elena!"

Elena: (Confused and a little frightened.) "On to what, exactly?"

Andie: "Don't play dumb with me, Elena!"

Elena: "I can honestly say that I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about."

Andie: (Rolls her eyes.) "C'mon, Elena! Anyone can see that you're in love with Damon! I've known it since the first moment I ever saw you two together!"

Elena: (More confused than ever.) "Excuse me?"

Andie: "Just forget it! You obviously don't want to face the music today! I just want to make one thing clear, Damon is _mine_, so stay away from him." (With that, Andie walked away and Elena just stood there for a moment. Then she entered Damon's room and shut the door behind her. There was Damon, fully clothed, waiting for her.)

Damon: "What's up, eager beaver?" (Then he burst out laughing.)

Elena: "Yeah, Damon. I'm glad you think it's funny that your girlfriend went all psycho on me."

Damon: "It was pretty hilarious, Elena." (Elena rolls her eyes and starts to leave.) "Wait! Don't go, I'll stop. See, I'm stopping." (Elena stays.) "Okay, now why did you so rudely barge in this morning? Did someone die?" (Elena suddenly remembered why she had came in this morning, and it worried her more than it did before.)

Elena: "I don't know, Damon. You tell me. Did anyone die?"

Damon: "You lost me."

Elena: "Well, are you alive?"

Damon: "Technically, no."

Elena: (Annoyed.) "Damon, seriously."

Damon: "Well, it's true, Elena! Technically I am an undead creature of the night!"

Elena: (More annoyed. She turns to leave again.) "Just forget it, Damon."

Damon: "Elena, I seriously don't know what you're asking me. Please clarify."

Elena: "Okay. Well, I have this...memory that you got bitten by a werewolf and then...events occured, including me having to stake you in the heart. But I'm not sure whether this memory was actually a memory or a dream. Wait, dream. Did you make me dream that Damon!" (Elena goes from confused to outraged and Damon's a little bit of both.)

Damon: "Wait! Hold up! Did you just say that you staked me in the heart?"

Elena: (Guiltily.) "Well, it was way more complicated than that, but, yeah?"

Damon: "I can't believe this! You dreamed of killing me!"

Elena: "Don't get mad at me! YOU'RE the one who made me dream it!"

Damon: "Elena, do you honestly think I would make you even think about killing me? Doesn't it make more sense that Stefan would do that?"

Elena: "Well, yeah, but Stefan would never amke me dream about you and me having...fun!" (Elena tried to save herself, but she knew it was al over when Damon's eyes suddenly lit up.)

Damon: "Fun? Exactly what kind of fun are we having in this dream of yours?"

Elena: (Exhales deeply.) "Okay, if I tell you what happened you promise not to make a big deal about it AND you can't tell _anyone!_"

Damon: "Was it really that bad? Or, if it's what I think it is, it's more like, 'Was it really that_ good?'_" (Damon smirks and does the eyebrow thing again.)

Elena: "I'm serious, Damon. You have to promise me."

Damon: "Fine! Fine! I promise. Now, give me all the juicy details!"

Elena: "It really wasn't that big of a deal. Basically, Stefan said something stupid and I defended you. He confronted me, asking me if I was in love with you and that led to me having...second thoughts about...us. So, then I asked you why you didn't kiss me when I asked you to-"

Damon: "Wait, you asked me to kiss you?" (Elena nodds reluctantly.) "So let me get this straight. You willingly, uncompelled, unblackmailed, undared, un-"

Elena: "Yes, Damon! I asked you to kiss me because I wanted you to kis me! Okay? Can we get on with it?" (Elena yelled, exasperated.)

Damon: (Smiles.) "Please, continue."

Elena: "Anyway, I asked why you didn't kiss me, you replied with a firm 'Shut up' and you...kissed me."

Damon: "And did you kiss me back?"

Elena: :Yeah, but it was a dream. Crazier things have happened."

Damon: "Did anything else happen? Between us?"

Elena: "No, nothing else happened. At least what you're thinking didn't happen."

Damon: "And I'm supposed to believe that because...?"

Elena: "Because it's the truth." (She let out a big breath of air before she continued.) "Honestly, it almost did happen. It got so close that we were on your bed, and I was shirtless."

Damon: (Looks off, like he's trying to picture it.) "Intresting. Can I ask why it didn't happen?"

Elena: "Because you went all vampire on me! You were literally on top of me, biting my neck, draining my blood."

Damon: "Wow, that is very unlike me. Shame on my dream self!" (Damon slaps his wrist.)

Elena: "There's one more thing Damon. I said something else to you." (Elena moves closer to him.)

Damon: (Almost not wanting to ask, but knowing he has to.) "What would that be?"

Elena: (Moves even closer.) "I love you." (But Elena doesn't say it like she's recalling a memory. She says it like she means it, right here, right now.)

Damon: (Moves closer to Elena, looks into her eyes.) "And what did I say?"

Elena: (Moves closer still. They're now mere inched from each other.) "Guess." (Elena whispers softly.)

Damon: "I love you too."

(And this time Elena does not cry, she doesn't prepare to kill the love of her life, but instead she kisses him. And he kisses her back. And you get the feeling that they don't know a whole lot about what happens next. All they know about the future is that they want each other in it.)

_**.Story. I hope you guys enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it! There WILL be a Part II, but it's going to be a little depressing in the beginning, so I'm warning you now. It's going to be in a regular story format, not scene-like ones like this. (Hmmm, what shall I call it?) I'll post the first chapter on here so you guys can see if you like it. LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	13. Forever: Nightmare or Dream Come True?

_**Okay, first chapter of the sequel to **_**Reality is Finally Better Than My Dreams**_**! The first few chapters will be diary entries of Elena, Damon, and Stefan following what happened in the last chapter. Review, please, if you want to make me happier than Damon will be when Elena finally admits her feelingd for him! (Because it IS enevitable!)**_

**~~~Elena's P.O.V.~~~**

I still can't believe it happened. I keep goig over it in my mind, and I can't figure out what pushed me to tell Damon I loved him. I don't know why I did. But I'm more sure of anyhting that I meant it. And that _scares_ me more than anything. Loving Damon is dangerous. He seems like he loves me. And in some ways I'm more that he loves me than I was sure that Stefan did. But that's just it. I'm positive that Damon_ thinks _he loves me. But whether or not he really loves me ot not is still unclear. So, should I distance myself from him, tell him it was all a mistake? Or should I take a chance on him, hoping he doesn't break my heart? Should I break his heart or wait for him to break mine?

**~~~Damon's P.O.V.~~~**

I don't usually resort to all this 'dear diary' crap. I'm not THAT person. But, considering the sheer epicness of what happened between me and Elena, I need to voice my thoughts if I want to stay sane. I've considered telling Alaric, but he would just give me that "kissing-your-brother's-girlfriend-was-wrong" look, or "Elena-might-just-be-having-post-traumatic-dream-disorder". And I'm really not in the mood to hear all his disaproving comments. And then, of course, there's Andie. But, talking to your girlfriend about the woman you love is not ideal. Especially when the woman you loves isn't her. So I guess that just leaves me with Stefan...Yeah, that conversation wouldn't be akward. Seriously, though. Elena is driving me crazy! One day she's disciplining me for not being a team player, and then the next she's telling me she loves me! How am I supposed to react to that? And what was up with the dream? Where did she even begin to dream THAT? Anyway, after we stopped making out, she tells me, "Damon, I need some time to think.". I backed her up, of course. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't confused. She obviously loves me, apparently everyone these days knows I'm in love with her, so what's stopping her? Why is Elena Gilbert so afraid to love me?

_**I hear ya, Damon! Seriously, Elena, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? My goodness, this show gets me crazy. I mean, look at this story I wrote, **_**for fun!**_** There is got to be something wrong with me in the brain. So, tell me what you guys think! I promise the next chapters will be better than this one! It gets intense!**_

_**Oh, and I forgot to mention this on the last chapter. WHAT THE HECK DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FINALE? Please, please, please, review or private message me. I'm dying to know if you guys are as freaked as I am!**_

_**Title of Sequel: **_**Forever: Nightmare or Dream Come True?**


End file.
